One Wish
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: Scott is frustrated about his mutant powers


~*Author*~ Jean Grey  
~*Title*~ One Wish  
~*Disclaimer*~ I didn't make these characters up and it's based partly on the movie. So I'm disclaiming now, I don't own the rights to these characters! =)  
~*Spoilers*~ Hm.. i mention a scene that takes place in the movie briefly... other than that, nothing..  
  
~*Feedback*~ Yes! Please!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Scott would give anything to not have to worry about blasting a whole into anything he looks at. That's why Professor Xavier had given him the visor and the ruby quartz sunglasses. He had wanted to help Scott and yet, Scott felt like he was holding everyone back. Everyone had the opportunity to go out into public and look normal. Logan, Ororo, Marie, and Jean all looked like regular people. They didn't have this chunk of metal on their face.  
He surprised himself with such thoughts. He hadn't felt sorry for himself since he was a teenager at his high school prom. All the kids there had laughed, pointed, taunted and cried out in fear when he had ruined their dance with the powerful beams of light emitting from his eyes. Such uncontrollable powers.  
  
Ever since they met Logan that fateful day when him and Ororo saved him from Sabretooth, since he had seen Jean, his fiancee, in Logan's room trying to read his mind, he had questioned their love. He constantly asked himself why Jean was still with him. One of the things that couples do was to stare longingly into each other's eyes. He could see Jean's beautiful brown eyes. How they always seemed to dance with life each and every time he looked into them. Regrettably, she couldn't say the same about him. She just had to trust and believe him when he told her his eyes were blue, but she'd never see them. Not unless she wants a permanent hole in her head.  
  
He had looked at Logan with contempt. Jealous that he was hitting on his fiancee and, not wanting to admit it to anyone, jealous that Jean and him had shared a longing look. It angered him to think that this newcomer would get to stare into her soulful eyes before he could.  
  
He sat at his desk in the room he and Jean shared. She was off teaching a class which left Scott staring at the framed picture he had of her. Even within the confines of a wooden frame and pane of glass he could easily get lost in her gaze. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a voice. At first, he thought it came from behind him, but quickly realized it was Jean, speaking to him with the psychic connection to each other that they both possessed.  
  
"Scott...? Are you all right?" her voice questioned. He could hear the concern and love in her voice.  
  
Scott tried to think of other things so Jean would not be able to read his mind and be able to tell what really was troubling him. That good ol' leader of the X-Men was losing it. That this authority figure was feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"Nothing, I'm okay," he thought, hoping Jean would pick up on that and believe him. He hated lying to her but he didn't want to get pity from everyone else too. It was not what he needed right now. He got up from his desk and decided to take a walk around the mansion. Just to clear his head. He passed the stables, Professor Xavier's office door, Ororo's classroom and then he got to Jean's classroom. He stood outside for a brief moment, glancing through the window in the door and smiled. He loved how she was so intense about her area of interest. She taught medical science yet at that moment, she was talking to someone. No, she was still teaching the class, but for some reason, she was showing them her telekinetic powers. And who happened to be her test subject? Logan.  
  
Scott's smile turned into a frown. He slammed his fist into the door and stormed off. He always had a rather cool and calm exterior but there were those rare occasions that he just lost it. One wish, he thought to himself. If I had one wish, it'd be to have Jean see for herself how blue his eyes really were. He didn't like the idea of her looking into the murky brown, or hazel, or whatever color eyes Logan's were.   
  



End file.
